1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to micro-spray cooling, and in particular to a micro-spray cooling system with piezoelectric actuators to vibrate and spray refrigerant.
2. Description of the Related Art
The speed of a computer depends on processing speed of a central processing unit, which generates heat, which must in turn be dissipated by various methods.
A conventional method for heat dissipation employs fins for heat conduction and fans for heat convection. Fans and fins cannot, however, satisfy the requirements for heat dissipation of many current high speed desktop computers. Nor are they able to satisfy the requirement of heat dissipation over 100 W for a compact laptop. As heat can be absorbed by a refrigerant as latent heat during phase change, the phase change method is preferred.
As heat dissipation modules for a laptop must be as flat as possible to conserve height and space, a heat pipe is applicable therein. The heat pipe, however, is a passive cooling device which depends on heat convection by phase change and is not capable of actively controlling heat dissipation.